As background, people often play board games for enjoyment. Some board games ask questions related to general trivia. However, some players may wish to play a board game that is directed to a more specific area of knowledge. Also, because trivia board games require a level of knowledge for a player to be competitive, not all players are suited to play in one game.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative board games.